Swing Confessions
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: “I like this dork...” She finally said when they pulled away, grinning as she said it, causing Freddie to roll his eyes, “Dork? Really?” “Yeah..But you're my dork.. right?” He smiled, wrapping his arms around her "I think I've always been your dork."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**~ Swing Confessions ~ **

Sam looked at the phone in her hands, shaking her head and biting down on her lip as she tried to think of something else to do; she _really _needed to be with someone right now. She thought about phoning Carly, or just turning up at their apartment but the thought had been quickly replaced by an even bigger urge; to spend time _alone_ with Freddie.

She frowned at the mere thought, it was embarrassing to say the least, he would probably laugh at her and tell her to stop being stupid and then she would punch him in the face next time she saw him, shouting at him for daring to think that she could possibly like someone like him.

She sighed, running her fingers through her long, blonde hair before dialling that certain number, holding her breath and closing her eyes as she waited for him to pick up. She thought about hanging him, realizing how pathetic she was going to sound,

"Hello?" Her breath hitched when she heard his voice, shaking herself out of it as she tried to remind herself that it was just that dork, it was only Freddie. She bit down on her lip, laying back on her bed, trying to focus herself on sounding cool.

"H-Hey.." She rolled her eyes, disappointed with herself as she gently slapped her hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sam?" He sounded confused, and she smiled as the image of him sitting in his bedroom, wrinkling his nose in confusion as he frowned down the phone came to her mind.

She took a deep breath, opening her eyes and staring at a photograph of the iCarly crew, "Look dork, this is going to be hard for me to admit so I suggest you hang up if you're going to laugh at me and then wear extra padding to school tomorrow."

"What the hell are you on about Sam?"

"I-I.." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out... just you and me.. I'm a bit..." She paused for a second, tears coating her blue eyes as she tried to find the right word, "lonely..." She finally whispered, she winced when she was done, preparing herself for the sound of laughter or the dial tone.

There was a long pause, Sam considered hanging up and cuddling under her bed covers for a while, "Uh.. sure.. where do you want to meet?" She sighed in relief and shrugged,

"The park?"

"Sure.. see you in five." He was the first to hang up, and she wondered if he was laughing at her, trying to remind herself that she was Sam.. she didn't care about things like that.

She ran to the mirror quickly, frowning at her reflection as she did her hair, making sure she looked half decent before running out of the door as quickly as she could.

She bit down on her lip when she looked around the park, noticing he wasn't there yet and shaking her head, she found herself sitting on the wet grass underneath her favourite tree after just ten minutes, convincing herself that he wasn't going to come – he was just laughing at her.

She thought about how good it would feel to punch him tomorrow, shouting at him that he got the wrong idea and he's lucky he didn't turn up because if he _did _then he would have gotten the biggest and best wedgie ever. It would all be a _lie _but that didn't matter, as long as he understood that she would never like him..

"Sam?" His voice broke her thoughts, causing her to quickly stand up and brush herself off, looking up at him, trying her best to stop her heart from beating quickly, afraid he might _hear _it. She shook her head, trying to act cool in front of him; it had become harder ever since she started feeling _something _for the dork who was now standing in front of her.

"Sorry I took so long, I brought you ham.." He shrugged, holding up a bag and giving it to her, causing Sam to grin and grab the bag off him, stuffing down the ham within a second. Freddie laughed at her, shaking his head and grabbing her hand to pull her over to the swings when she was gone.

Sam stopped herself from blushing at the contact, willing herself to pull her hand from his, trying to ignore the fact that their hands seemed to fit perfectly within each others. She bit down her lip, following him over to the swings.

Her heart thumped in her chest, causing her to close her eyes and try to focus herself, trying to tell herself that it was _only_ Freddie. She didn't notice him staring at her, trying his best to make eye contact with her, sighing every time she would turn her head to look away from him.

"So.. what's wrong?" He looked at her as they both sat down on the swings, lightly kicking their legs, as their eyes met. Sam hitched her breath and bit down hard on her lip, Freddie blushed a little and was the first to turn away this time.

"I-I..." She mentally kicked herself, she was Sam Puckett, she did **not **_stammer, _especially not because of Freddie Benson. "I don't know.. just felt a bit.." She shrugged, looking down at her feet, she hated this feeling; feeling _weak. _

"Lonely?" He suggested, grinning when she finally blushed and shook her head, glaring at him and clearing her throat.

"It's fine Sam, I was trying to gather the guts to call you." He shrugged at the admittance, trying to make out like it was no big deal, when inside he was cursing himself for saying those words out loud, wondering if she understood how he felt about her.

"What about Carly?" She muttered, rolling her eyes, thinking about the crush he had on the other member of their group, Freddie frowned and jumped off the swing, walking behind Sam to push her gently, grabbing the chains finally and bringing her closer to him.

He took a deep breath, trying to gain the confidence before shaking his head and moving his hand to brush some long, curls out of his way so he could whisper gently in her ear, "I got over my crush for Carly a long time ago." His breath tickled her neck and she shuddered a little, not daring to turn around as she felt him take a step closer to her.

She closed her eyes, jumping a little when she felt his lips on her neck, trailing down to her bare shoulder. She wondered if she should run, even if this was everything she wanted. She stayed still, wondering how long it would be until he told her he was just winding her up; not daring to move just in case.

Freddie ran his fingers through his hair when he noticed her frozen body and sighed, "Tell me if you want me to stop..." His voice was low, almost scared that she was going to beat him to a bloody pulp at any second now.

Sam remained still, not saying a word as he walked around so he was facing her; "Sam?" He put his hand on her cheek, smiling when she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, he noticed the nervousness in her blue eyes as she bit down softly on her lower lip.

"I moved on from Carly.." He gulped, looking away from her when she finally moved,

"You have?"

"Yeah.. onto this amazing girl, she likes to hit me and beat me and stuff but other than that she's pretty cool. Once you get past the fact she bullies me, I think maybe one day I could love her." He took her hand in his, smiling when she laced her fingers through his and weakly smiled back at him.

"Really?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and Freddie realized that even Sam had a vulnerable side, he nodded and moved closer to her, kissing her gently on the lips, he grinned and deepened it when she kissed back; a new found confidence washing over him.

"I like this dork..." She finally said when they pulled away, grinning as she said it, causing Freddie to roll his eyes, "Dork? Really?"

"Yeah.." She nodded, "But you're my dork.. right?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, "I think I've always been your dork." She giggled, causing him to laugh as he thought about how unlike Sam that was.

"I'm glad you called me..." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, Sam nodded and grinned, kissing his nose before standing up, "I'm glad I called to... dork.." He rolled his eyes as she winked, punching him hard on the shoulder before running off.

"Some things will never change.." He muttered to himself before running after her, calling her name; _some things he never wanted to change. _


End file.
